


With Love

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: due South
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-31
Updated: 1999-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Ray makes Fraser smile.





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Everyone here belongs to Alliance.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 10-14, 2017.

"I think I'd like to hear you say 'sir'." 

Ray knows that look: _It's a perfectly reasonable request, Ray._ And he knows damn well how this works. It was easy to kneel down, easy to stay kneeling till told to get up, easy to hold his wrists out for the cuffs. The bruises he'll have tomorrow don't bother him. Shit, that time Sandor said, "Thank you," he said, "You're welcome"- didn't bother him a bit. 

"Ray?" Fraser prompts. He doesn't look angry, just mildly expectant. 

Ray swallows. "Yes, sir." 

Fraser bestows a smile on him. Ray feels a little better. 


End file.
